tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Delusion
Amongst her fellow Decepticons, DELUSION acts haughty, quiet, and efficient. However, those who know her well realize how she acts and who she is are two entirely different things. Her true nature seems impossible to discern, but it's more than a little sadistic, and sane only by the loosest definition. Delusion has mastered the art of concealing her own nature, while at the same time honing her skills at discovering others'. In pursuing her interest in pain, she picked up quite a few skills in what the humans call martial arts. In robot mode, she is armed with her remarkable intelligence, and an electrified cat o' nine tails. She is also able to project illusions of what she believes her enemies fear most. In jet mode, that of an Sukhoi Su-57, she is armed with a nose-mounted rotary cannon and a small arsenal of missiles. Delusion is highly skilled, but her aloof nature alienates her from many potential allies. With the other Dominicons, she merges to form Dominicus, as the right arm. Description Current description: At twenty-six feet, Delusion is tall and slender, her proportions stretched as if gravity does not have the same grip on her as it does most. Her armor is a strong alloy rounded to deflect blows, but still light for flight and maneuvering. Her color is primarily black, polished to a high gloss so it reflects back her surroundings in distorted shapes. The edges of each armored piece are lightly gilded, little more than a suggestion of brightness amid the dark expanse. Her broad wings bear a light barring of the same gold at the edges, as if feathered, the statement echoed by the sole helm decoration- a pair of pointed fins that barely interrupt the sleek shape. Delusion bears a metal, multi-headed whip coiled at her right side and a laser pistol at her left, her only visible armament. She walks with predatory grace, her gold optics alert, and the Dominicon emblem proud on her wings. Old description, prior to being rebuilt by Solus Prime: Twenty-six feet tall, Delusion is both taller and more slender than a standard seeker, as if she had been stretched slightly out of proportion. Her color is predominantly a glossy black, though the edges of the folded nose cone in her chest and the wings at her back are a liquid red the color of transmission fluid, the two colors meeting in a broken pattern similar to digital camouflage. Her strong armor is rounded to deflect blows, and she bears only one blaster on her left hip. At her right, she carries a multi-headed metallic whip that is studded with sharp teeth. Delusion carries herself with the precision grace of a spider, and her red optics are ever alert. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Delusion's history is unknown; her records before being assigned to Cybertron's moon have been sealed. Delusion was the first of those who would eventually become the Dominicons to be sent to the Decepticon moon outpost. When Takedown was also posted there, the older femme took the younger Delusion under her wing (so to speak), drawing her out of her shell and teaching her how to dance and hold a conversation. When Discretion arrived on the outpost much later on, Takedown and Delusion both adopted the new seeker, acting as older siblings to the inexperienced Discretion. To this day, Delusion is closer to Takedown and Discretion than even the other members of the team. Delusion has always been loyal to her teammates, more so than to the Decepticon cause. MUX History: In modern times, Delusion served the Decepticons on Earth. Discussion of conversion of the Dominicons into a combiner group had been shelved due to lack of resources until 2014, when all the Dominicons finally began the process of being upgraded to a combiner team. In 2015, Delusion witnessed a battle between Knightmare and Megatron. When Starscream intervened, the Domincons merged for the first time to form Dominicus. Megatron, however, showed his even greater power as he dispatched the combiner with one shot of his anti-matter cannon. After that, the Dominicons left the Decepticons and took off on their own. In 2018 the Dominicons became defending neutrals from Decepticon aggression, including defending the industrial town of Valvolux. After the defeat of The Fallen in 2019, Solus Prime offered to give the Dominicons new bodies, optimized to better conform to their sparks' capabilities. The team accepted. OOC Notes Delusion transforms into a black Sukhoi Su-57. Delusion has a goth perspective on things: life is pain, the world is full of evil, and the only good you get is made by your own hard work, energon, and oil. Logs / Posts 2018 Jun 02 - Decepticon attack on Valvolux *Delusion appears on the screen, some of her armor scorched. She gives the camera a grim smile.* "The Decepticons resumed their attack on the neutral city of Valvolux today. Both Shockwave and Overlord showed up to lead the assault. Discretion and I decided to see what we could do to cause a little pain while we were in the area." She pauses, smile crooking a little higher. "We focused most of our energies on Blast Off, kept him busy. Shockwave broke through the Autobot walls himself. There's fighting in the streets now. Might be a good opportunity if we want to break some heads and establish a reputation. Delusion out." 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. Jun 20 - "Artistic Outlets" Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. Jul 07 - Status Report on Valvolux *Delusion appears on the screen, a large scorch mark on her armor but otherwise unharmed.* Discretion and I have been patrolling Valvolux to speak with the inhabitants and harry the Decepticons. So far, we have found that the native opinion is as mixed as ever, but we were able to confirm that the Autobots don't have plans to stay even if they succeed in somehow driving off the Decepticons. As for the Decepticons themselves, they've begun sending in their better warriors. After a day of running off small fry, Discretion and I discovered Sixshot threatening three of the locals. We sent him packing between the two of us. He's arrogant but definitely better than the regulars running amuck. On a side note, we did speak with an Autobot moonshiner about a special project, if Widget is interested in earning some shanix in her free time. We'll continue to investigate as the opportunity arises. Delusion out. Jul 12 - Report: Bulwark >*Delusion appears on the screen, sitting at her console with fingers steepled as she organizes her thoughts.*< I learned quite a lot today while visiting the Autobot Camp. I request your patience while I elaborate. :The Autobots did send an expedition down to trace the power drain that Discretion had identified. While under the city, they discovered and opened a stasis pod holding Bulwark. The door to his chambers is said to be impressive - I have heard descriptions of some kind of illuminated pageantry regarding the Thirteen, Solus Prime in particular, but I have not seen any of the rumored recordings myself. :While in the depths, they also found a tribe of misshapen Cybertronians who possessed a cube and a prisoner that interpreted the artifact for them. The prisoner was not recovered - he is dead and buried on Valvolux grounds. :Earlier today, an Autobot named Dust Devil was chased by a bug-like mutated Cybertronian who had a message from Megatronus: a demand that Bulwark turn over the cube or Valvolux will be destroyed. :Bulwark is not concerned about the outcome of a contest between himself and Megatronus. I saw as much by how he reacted. Whether this is from false confidence or true power is uncertain. However, rumors fly through the Autobot camp of how he defeated Elita One in a spar, despite her martial arts prowess, and he is said to be the mysterious Founder of whom the Valvoluxians tell stories. :He does not intend to join in the war, either as Autobot or Decepticon. He does not even wish to rule Valvolux. I did gain a promise from him to inform us before he confronts those threatening Valvolux. He is willing to cooperate with us, but I believe anything formal must be hashed out between him and Knightmare- I can't speak for you completely, ma'am, and he knows it. I shall continue to investigate. Delusion out. July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. July 30 - "A Captive of Delusion" Acid Storm finds himself the guest of the Dominicons. September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! Nov 07 - Preliminary Findings >*A simple text report logged into the Dominicon system*< I have completed my first patrol of the Harmonex area. Soundwave was present and attempted to assert his authority. It was a futile effort. Dust Devil arrived while I was there, and had a proposal for a committee to oversee Harmonex, made of three Decepticons, three Autobots, and three neutrals, so that no one faction could overrule the others but all had representation. As the idea has merit, I agreed to bring it to Knightmare for consideration. Soundwave has agreed to it in theory as well. There is a functioning reactor underneath the city and the remnants of a shield generation system scattered through it. Additional supplies and labor will be required to fix what is there. Sensors could be added to the system easily. If some are available by my next patrol, I will install them myself. Delusion out. November 10 - "Careful Conversation" While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. Nov 17 - Information Report >*Delusion sits, fingers steepled, in her report-giving posture.*< Given Bulwark's intention to avoid making weapons, we have focused on defensive or strategic measures. The greatest vulnerability is simply that The Fallen seems able to appear anywhere he wishes, which makes protecting any one location or person difficult. Bulwark proposed an interdiction field to prevent The Fallen from entering an area except in the more usual way, but creating such a thing required more knowledge about that entity than we currently possess. So we've been chasing leads. Given the gravity of the situation, Soundwave was willing to be a bit more free with information than usual. It seems that Alpha Trion's personality is still coherent within Vector Sigma and can be spoken to by those who can reach that location. Most of what he learned was confirmation that Solus Prime and Megatronus did have a relationship that soured, and that the remaining Primes from that generation have largely vanished. Trion may be one of the few left in any fashion, if difficult to reach. Bulwark and I both spoke with Maccadam. He has chosen to abandon his bar after havin been revealed to be one of the Thirteen. His advice for us on how to protect Valvolux was to abandon it as well, so that The Fallen could not use our affections or duties toward it against us. *Delusion pauses, giving the screen a flat look.* In any case, he did tell us that The Fallen was built with rancorite, which is an empathic metal that responds to emotional states. Our opponent is literally burning with rage. Knowing more about the properties of that metal may allow us to at least detect him specifically on any sensor net. Perhaps a method could be devised to exclude or repel it, as well, but again, more knowledge of the material is needed. It might be worthwhile to trawl what incomplete records we have access to. When I spoke to Dust Devil, he mentioned an object used in the past to trap The Fallen, but he professes not to know what that object might be. Given The Fallen's previous interest in the cube known as the Oracle of Primus, I would suspect it is at least related to the matter. But it is possible that it is merely an object of power that The Fallen desires to better put his plans into motion. In his attack on Maccadam, he demanded lenses. He tried to take the Matrix from Optimus Prime. He is collecting whatever he can reach, it seems. I will continue to pursue whatever threads of rumor I can. Delusion out. *Report ends* December 9 - "Spike Sight-Sees" Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. December 11 - "Catching Up" Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. December 20 - "Law and Order" Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. December 23 - "Keep the Peace" Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be. December 27 - "Kick Him When He's Down" Soundwave is worried about his missing tape. Naturally, Delusion chooses now to test his patience. 2019 * January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" - Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. * March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" - Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. * April 8 - "Hot Competition" - With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. May 29 - Epidemic Report Delusion stands before the screen, hands clasped behind her back to deliver her report. "Given the possible repercussions of Dust Devil's news to us lately, I thought it prudent to seek out a secondary source for confirmation. I spoke with Backblast. He confirmed that the Autobots are also suffering from the plague that has afflicted Soundwave, and that Optimus Prime is among its victims. Optimus has temporarily stepped aside and named Star Saber to command the Autobots during his illness. In the meantime, they are researching a cure and supplied seven doses of a vaccine to prevent infection. I have placed that case in Takedown's care at the security office. "I also informed Backblast of Dust Devil's presence in our city, so if you see the sniper about, that is unfortunately my fault." With that, Delusion ends her report. May 29 - Combat in Harmonex Delusion is a bit dusty in this image, unusually. "I hadn't expected to make another report quite this soon," she notes. "Soundwave and Imager fought within Harmonex until the both of them succumbed to the nucleon disease and seized in place. I found no sign of movement or other activity in either of them, but left them untouched where they were. A building was destroyed in their conflict and a few small crystals near it were broken." She holds up one of a handful of pieces she has to demonstrate. "No further damage." July 16 - "Show Your Mettle" Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. July 25 - "City Business in Valvolux" Delusion checks with Windsheer on the status of the refugees. Knightmare checks with Delusion on the status of the city. August 12 - "Throwdown in Valvolux" Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. August 29 - "Dangerous Femmes" Delusion and Airachnid meet in the market, chat about killing and torture. Sep 17 - Archive in Harmonex Delusion reports in, looking a bit grimy at the moment. "The Autobot, Starlock, is not only a former citizen of Harmonex, but was apparently a librarian there. She led myself and Soundwave to where the library once stood, and the building is at least partially intact. Some of the data is recoverable as well. We have been retrieving what we can. I will bring back a copy of the information once the transfer is complete. Delusion out." September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. October 1 - "Discretion Has Ideas" Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. October 12 - "Flowers in the Market" Deathsaurus visits Valvolux's market, where Delusion is working on a project. November 1 - "Another Day in Harmonex" Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. Nov 07 - Battle at the South Pole Delusion appears, making a report from the field with Discretion's help. "Knightmare, your premonition of some significant event turned out to be correct. A portal opened near the South Pole. It appears to have opened to some alternate time or dimension, but the same exact location on whatever other Cybertron it came from. A number of Dire Wraiths stepped through, and were opposed. Discretion and I fought, but also one of the local neutrals belonging to a tribe close by, the Autobot Starlock, the Decepticon Harbinger, and a pair of humans using Cybertronian and other technology. "While we were fighting, another stepped through that opposed the wraiths. She struck a killing blow upon their leader but lost consciousness. With the leader gone, the portal closed and his minions were easy prey. I am staying long enough to make certain none of the creatures remain to cause trouble, and to speak with the locals. "The creatures taunted as they fought- that they would convert those who fell to them, use their bodies to make more of their own kind. That process was cut short so far as I could see, but I'm not a doctor. The one who came through and fought them, though. The leader implied that she was already infected in some fashion. Autobots are tending her for now, but we're keeping a watch on that situation as well. Delusion out." Dec 23 - Autobot Ambassador This is a voice report filed from the field by Delusion. "The Autobots have sent an official ambassador, and have chosen Dust Devil. Attached find the orders in question." A copy is duly attached. "He is in town and eager to get started." Report ends. 2020 * January 2 - "Word Games with Cerebros" - Cerebros ends up arguing semantics with Dominicons. Players Delusion is played by Stryck. ---- Category:Characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Dominicons Category:FCs Category:Female Transformers Category:OCs Category:OFCs Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron